Can You See Me Now?
by MataHari-Chan
Summary: But that smile made the agitating antics…made the small amount of affection he showed worth it./PruAm/


**A/N: **Hello! The is a side story to a roleplay between me and a friend. It is PriratePrussia/SlaveboyAmerica and Past PruHun. The real story will be up soon but I just had enough time to type this. A warning: I understand most slaves can't read. Alfred can only because he used to be middle-classes but his parents sold him and Mattie into the black market to earn more money. Please nejoy and read and review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia. That right goes to Hidekaz Himaruya and all publishing companies of said product. I also do not own Facebook or Cadbury's Chocolates.

Captain Gilbert Beilschmidt sulked as his "pet" ran out ahead of him, onto the dock. He checked to make sure that his ever faithful bird was perched on Alfred's head, before shrugging it off. "Gilbird will make sure he behaves himself."

He paused to adjust his black hate and his blue (Prussian blue, he thought with a smirk) coat before shouting out orders at the rest of his crew, as he followed his "pet's" path to go and stand on the dock to supervise. But he kept glancing over at his "pet" though, trying to keep in eye sight every five seconds. He had read the paperwork after he had bought Alfred and it said he was a runner; a failed runner, but the boy was persistent.

Gilbert wasn't aware of the small smile that graced his lips until he heard his first mate (and baby bruder) snort next to him. "What's so funny Ludwig?"

"Nothing," Ludwig replied with his usual stoic face except for the slight twitch on his right eye. Gilbert narrowed his eyes.

"Tell the awesome me what is so funny! I command you as your higher-"

"Well…you were smiling. Smiling like you used to with-," Ludwig said nervously before being cut off quickly by Gilbert's curt, hissing tone.

"Do. Not. Say. That. Name." Flashes of green eyes and long, brown hair danced through his vision so vividly, his hand reached out slightly to grasp at it. He didn't notice how hard he was gripping Ludwig's shoulder with his other hand until the bulkier sibling actually let out a yelp. Gilbert loosened his grip immediately, not wanting to bring harm to him brother. "Sorry…but you know how I get…." That was the only apology Gilbert would offer before he looked off into the expanse of blue nothing that lapped below the dock.

"It is fine bruder," Ludwig mumbled. He felt bad for almost bringing that name up, but he had only seen his brother look at one other person like that so the fact he looked at his "pet" like that…was comforting, in a weird sort of way. Ludwig changed the topic, so that his brother would snap out of his daydreaming daze. "Are you ready to get the supplies and go? I heard there were some merchants up North."

Gilbert snapped out of it quickly. "When did you hear that," he asked in a short way, not out of anger but out of curiosity. He loved to find out things first; he was the captain after all! Ludwig sighed before answering in a way that would sound put upon on anyone else's voice but for him it was normal.

"I went into town before you…woke up."

When Ludwig said woke up he really meant "I went into town before you finished screwing your semi-new, near nymphomaniac lover into the mattress multiple time and then denied him an orgasm again, which resulted in you and him fighting again."

Gilbert snickered his husky laugh but before he could answer (in typical, lewd Gilbert form), he heard a shrill yell. He whipped his head around and saw his two pets. Gilbird was peeping and tugging on Alfred's hair at an alarming rate. Gilbert was puzzled until he saw a wagon heading their way.

"No, no, no!"

He didn't think; he took off running at breakneck speed towards his two pets. He had to save him, he could die. The idiot was still standing in the street! When the cart was ten feet away from Alfred (his pet, his mind tried to supply. He was just another bedmate; he didn't mean anything), he tackled the boy out of the way of the cart.

The cart barreled past them but he didn't care.

All Gilbert cared about was the panting blue eyed, blonde headed mass beneath him that was staring at him with surprise at the impact. Gilbert growled at the clumsy boy before pushing himself up. "What were you DOING," he bellowed at the obviously shaken teenager.

"I-I wasn't doing anything! I was crossing the street-"

"WHILE A CART WAS COMING AT YOU? You could have DIED!" Gilbert knew he was over-reacting but he did not care, even when he saw his "pet's" face fall. "Why are you making that face? Hmmm?"

"I-I-I didn't see a-a-a cart coming…," Alfred stuttered out as he played with his fingers that laid on his stomach. He hadn't meant to run out in front of the cart, but he honestly hadn't seen it. "Besides, I would not have been hurt! I am the hero!"

Gilbert could feel a few of his brain cells die at that response but he was still stuck at the fact his "pet" did not see the cart. It wasn't the first time Alfred had almost (or had) gotten injured because 'he hadn't seen it'. Gilbert meant to talk to him about it, but he always had better things to do to him besides question his obviously horrible eye-sight.

"Oi. Pet," Gilbert snapped as he pointed at a sign to a pub, "what does that sign say?"

Alfred stared at it for a few moments before answering. "Ummm…hmm…Awesome?"

Gilbert finally gave into the urge and cuffed the back of his "pets" head. "No it says 'The Devil's Brew'. Is your vision truly that bad?"

"Of course not! I am too heroic for bad eye sight," Alfred protested, not wanting to admit to his un-heroic flaw.

Gilbert glared at him before pulling his slave behind him to take him to the eye man he had taken Ludwig to the previous year. He shoved him through the door and told the man to make Alfred his TOP priority or Gilbert would make it his top priority to burn down the building. He stormed out quickly after, muttering about "incompetence" and "idiotic slaves" which left both of the other occupants a little shell shocked.

"Err…sorry about him," Alfred mumbled in embarrassment for his master. It was annoying that he was so loud and brash, but it was reassuring that he really wanted Alfred to be well taken care of….at least until he was sold again.

"I-it's fine. L-let's get those glasses for you, okay?

PruAm PruAm PruAm PruAm PruAm PruAm PruAm PruAm PruAm PruAm PruAm PruAm PruAm PruAm

Two weeks later, when Alfred finally received his glasses, Gilbert almost regretted it. The "pet" would cling to his arm and tug on it when he was able to read something. Then he would smile a blinding smile, almost begging for a compliment to be tossed in his direction. Gilbert would just smirk and tell him he was a "good pet", which would make Alfred flush with pride and embarrassment.

But that smile made the agitating antics…made the small amount of affection he showed worth it.


End file.
